


the stands

by politicalmedievalistnerd



Series: 400/200/200 Challenge [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmedievalistnerd/pseuds/politicalmedievalistnerd
Summary: Two bookish Ravenclaws, one horrid Quidditch match, zero history.





	the stands

Elizabeth is a seventh year, way out of Lucy’s league ( _ way, way out) _ , and they don’t speak until the Quidditch match. Elizabeth sits the row behind, engrossed in a book, and Lucy’s not even sure why the older girl is there. She is only there to watch her cousins play, for not watching them could get you burned at the stake in a family like the Weasleys.

“Worple,” she says, gathering up every ounce of courage in her body, and borrowing a little bit from her future self. “Do you like his writing?” Elizabeth looks up, dark ringlets framing her face, and Lucy wants to kiss her more than she’s ever wanted to kiss anyone in her entire life.

“Worple is a poor judge of character,” Elizabeth says, her words sharp as a knife, and Lucy would happily be run through with such a weapon. “But otherwise, his technique is impeccable. He paints with his words.”

“I agree,” Lucy says, breath hitching. “You might find better reading conditions inside.” She turns her grey gaze to the sky. “It looks like it might rain.”

“And miss this enlightening ball-throwing?” Elizabeth asks. “Besides, the castle is abandoned.”

“Not if I come too.”


End file.
